


Iris messages and shattered hopes

by dauntIess



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, No Smut, Sad, aw, bby nico, iris messages, nico x percy, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntIess/pseuds/dauntIess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy Jackson doesnt show up after promising Nico di Angelo he would, because Nico had something important to tell him, Nico gets worried and sends him an Iris message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris messages and shattered hopes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this and if you like it please kudos it and also please please pLEASE send me feedback ok pls my tumblr is herondaels.tumblr.com and you can just inbox me what you think of it okay :)

Where was he? Not that Nico was worried. Of course not. The son of Hades doesn't freak out. Ever. Not over anything. Especially not over a son of Poseidon. He was just anxious, like any good friend would be. Ughh where was he? He had promised that he would be here by now.  
Damn it. Damn that stupid perfect demigod with his stupid perfect hair and his fucking perfect green-blue eyes and his stupid smile and his stupid beautiful laugh... Damn him for making Nico care so much.

An Iris message wouldnt hurt...would it? Of course not. Nico fished out a golden drachma from his pocket and walked towards the fountain he had been standing in front of for the past half hour. The sun was shining on the water and there was a mini rainbow. It had to work.

"O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering" he said, and threw the drachma in. There was a shimmer in the air, so subtle he might have missed it, had he not been looking for it.  
What he saw almost made him vomit. Almost. Percy was in the Poseidon cabin, lying on his bed with a sleeping Annabeth in his arms (thankfully clothed, otherwise Nico doesnt know what he might have done). The way they were lying, or maybe it was just the angle, made Percy look much taller than Annabeth, although Annabeth was only slightly shorter than him, and as he watched, Percy looked down at her and smiled, and kissed the top of her head. A smile and a gesture that Nico would give anything to receive. A smile that made his heart beat fast, oh so fast. A smile so beautiful and real that it made Nico's heart ache. A gesture he knew he would never receive, not from Percy, not in the way his heart craved for it. Alright, so maybe he had lied to Jason when he told him he was completely over Percy a few days ago. But he couldnt help it, stupid perfect demig-hadnt he been over this already? Nico felt a lump in his throat, and choked back his tears trying so so hard to stay silent, but Percy jerked his head up looking around for the cause of the noise, his senses on high alert, looking around for something dangerous and life threatening that he didnt notice the completely innocent boy whose heart was breaking for the hundredth time hold back his sobs and disappear in a shimmer so subtle, that Percy did not even notice it, because he was not the one looking desperately for it.

 

_feedback is appreciated_  
-dauntiess


End file.
